After Everything
by BravesGirl16
Summary: Marni Wood was looking for a job. What happens when her best offer comes from Draco Malfoy. She takes the job but little did she know that it would turn her whole world upside down. **I own nothing but the plot and OC** Loosely based on the characters created by the wonderful JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**_So here it is. My first attempt at public Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it but if you hate it I am really sorry. I own nothing except Marni Wood and the plot. All credit goes to JK Rowling. _**

The wizarding world had not been the same since the war. There were people that lost their lives and the people trying to cope with losing the people they loved. It's been two years now but still seems like just yesterday. Even though I wasn't very well known I played my part in the war just like everyone else did. We all have our scars and our issues from it. Hermione and Ron had gotten married about six months after the war and she is now pregnant with their first child. Harry and Ginny married as well and now have a four month old beautiful baby boy that they are taking care of. George after losing his twin was lost for a little while but threw himself into his shop and has finally become his old self, plus he is now very happily involved with Katie Bell. Luna and Neville are engaged to be married in the next few weeks, I am actually her maid of honor. My older brother, Oliver Wood, is the captain of Puddlemore and they are well on their way to winning the world cup this year and he is seeing some French girl that I have yet to meet, he is being a little secretive about their whole relationship which kind of concerns me but then again he's Oliver. Then there is me, Marni Wood, the unknown sister of Oliver Wood, Order member.

"Hey, Marni, have you heard from that job?" I shook my head sadly as I was sitting at a table with Hermione, Luna and Ginny.

"nope, I really wish I could find something. But anyways, how are you girls?" I quickly changed the subject, I hated talking about myself, and these girls as much as I adore them love to talk about them. Soon they were all going on about their lives. Luna rattling off wedding cake ideas, Ginny talking about having to leave baby James soon to go back to work and Hermione rubbing her stomach and talking colors for the nursery. I listened and smiled, I wanted that. I wanted a happy life with someone I loved. I am the last of our group to remain single and even though I put on a brave front it was killing me inside.

As they continued to talk I heard the bell to the little café where we were and I glanced towards the door. The three men came in I recognized instantly, they were the bad boys back in our school days. They had all secretly joined the Order our Sixth year but nobody knew that until it came time to actually fight the war. The leader of the group was magnificent, his blonde hair was enough to catch your attention but it was the eyes of bright gray that kept you looking for hours. Behind him was the tanned, strong Italian that probably had the best jaw line and cheekbones that were ever given any male. Then last but not least was a man that towered over his two six feet tall friends. His features were soft and delicate.

I must have been caught staring because I felt a sharp kick my ankle. I looked towards my friends, Luna who was sitting directly across from me gave me a smirk,

"Whatcha do that for?" I leaned over rubbing my now sore leg.

She just shook her head, "Oh hey, look there is Draco, Blaise and Theo." Ginny said and waved the men over. After the war we had all became friendly but I hadn't seen them in probably four months. I gave a look but didn't have time to protest because the three men were now walking over.

"Well, it's four lovely ladies. Oh, and one handsome little man. Can I hold him?" Theo asked sweetly. Ginny smiled and handed James over to the man.

"What are the four of you doing out and about today?" Blaise asked standing between Hermione and Luna. Theo was between Ginny and myself while Draco was on my other side.

"Just our weekly little get together. We were just talking about trying to help Marni find a job." Hermione answered.

"No we were not!"

Draco looked down at me, "What kind of work are you looking for?"

I shrugged, "Nothing specific. I just really need a job." I watched as the boys all exchanged glances.

"Well, actually, Draco has been trying to find an assistant" Blaise spoke,

"Really?" I started to get a little excited.

"Yes. The few that I have hired have only lasted two weeks at the most."

"Tell them why, D." Theo kind of laughed. I glanced at the two other men and they were trying their bests not to laugh. I got the feeling I knew why these girls didn't last.

He glared at his friends, "Maybe I hired a couple of girls that could barely spell my name. But anyway, if you are interested I'll be in the office this afternoon if you want to come by and we can have a serious talk about it."

I smiled, "Thank you, I'll give it some thought." I smiled,

"Well we'll let you girls continue with your gathering. Nice to see you all." Blaise was always a charmer. They said their goodbyes and after picking up what I assume was a take away order left. All the girls were eying me and smiling.

"What?"

"Draco practically just offered you a job. Aren't you excited?" Ginny practically screamed.

I shrugged, "I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm not even sure what will be involved. I'll go by this afternoon and talk to him properly. Then I will get excited."

They all seemed to understand and we went on with our tea.

Three hours later I was standing in front of the Malfoy Industries building. The few times that I have socialized with Draco he didn't talk about work at all. I think he kind of likes to keep his professional and private life separate not that I really blame him. After his father was sent off to Azkaban, honestly Draco was completely different. Much happier and would actually smile. Plus he inherited the whole family fortune and the business. I took a deep breath before finally making my way into the building.

I walked up to the front desk and there sat a girl that looked honestly dumb as dirt. I stood there for a good five minutes before she finally lifted her head from her magazine long enough to realize I was there.

"Can I help you?" Oh god, I thought the pitch of her voice was going to break my eardrums.

"I am here to see Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy is extremely busy at the moment." She told me snottily. I just rolled my eyes and started back out of the building. I was halfway there when,

"Marni, wait a second." I turned and saw Draco standing in a doorway. I turned towards him, his attention turned to the girl at the desk, "Lyla, I told you I was expecting someone to come in." His voice was stern.

Her eyes got wide, "I didn't think you meant her." There was venom in her voice when she said her. Not sure what this bitches problem was but I really couldn't care.

Draco glared at the woman then turned back to me and gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry. Come on in." He moved so that I could walk past him and into what I assume was his office. He shut the door after letting me through. I looked around and it was spacious and the furniture was absolutely gorgeous. "Please, take a seat." He said as he walked around and sat behind the massive desk. I nodded and sat in one of the insanely comfortable chairs, "Sorry about Lyla. She knows that she is being fired, and I guess she's not really all that happy about it."

"No worries. So, do you really think that you would hire me?" I asked hopefully as I handed him my little file of recommendations. I really have some pretty impressive people write me letters including the owner of Puddlemore United, I did some work for them last year but really wasn't into the sport like my big brother but I was an excellent employee, and Kingsley of course along with several others. I think most people aren't hiring me because even though I have all these big names backing me I am kind of an unknown and people are favoring the "celeb" types these days.

He took a few minutes to look over my letters. He looked up after a few minutes, put the papers down and crossed his arms over the desk. "Well, let me think for a minute. You were one of the smartest in our year, after Hermione and myself of course." He paused and I had to laugh slightly at the proud look on his face. "You are a war veteran. Have letters from some of the most successful wizards of the generation. Of course I would hire you. Here's my question though. Why would you want to be someone's assistant?"

His question shocked me, "I don't care if I am someone's assistant or the president of a company. I want to be able to support myself. I want my own money. I want an independence from my family that I have been fighting for since way before the war. I will be the best bloody assistant you could ever imagine." I told him, honestly without giving too much detail into my personal problems. Problems that not even Oliver realizes.

He studied me for a minute. "Alright, can you start tomorrow?" That smirk appeared again. I smiled back.

"Thank you so much, Draco. These means so much to me. So, I'll see you around 8 in the morning?"

He nodded, I shook his hand and thanked him once again before starting towards the door. My hand was on the handle when he called my name, I turned. "Yes?"

"How's that brother of yours going to react when you tell him you're working for me?"

I paused, even though we had all settled our differences and gotten over the past with Blaise, Draco and Theo, Oliver hasn't. He still pissed about Quidditch matches and stuff that went down at school.

I gave him a big smile, "I don't really care. See you tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy." With that I continued out of his office. Gave that bitchy soon to be ex-assistant of his a smug grin before leaving the building.

_**Thanks for reading! I welcome any and all comments, good or bad doesn't matter! Thanks again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

On my way back to my flat I started thinking that I should really let Oliver know I got a job. When I got home I immediately flooed over to Oliver's flat.

"Hey big brother." I smirked then saw red when I saw him sitting at his dining room table with a very beautiful, very married blonde woman that I immediately recognized. "Hello, Fleur. So you must be Ollie's new bird." There was malice in my voice. I shot my brother a look at digust.

"Marni, what are you doing here?" Oliver retorted, still in shock that he had been caught. I knew there was a reason he was keeping his new interest a secret from me. That girl is married to one of my very good friends. Hell, one of Oliver's good friends.

"Maybe I should be going." Fleur spoke in her broken English. I just glared at her.

"Good thinkin, lass. I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss and I had to stop the vomit from coming up.

Once the woman was gone I turned to Oliver who was leaning against the closed door of his flat. "What the bloody hell are you thinking Oliver! She's married! Not only is she married but she is married to one of our closest friends! How can you be so ignorant. Explain yourself!"

"Look, Marni I am your big brother! I do not have to explain my actions to you." He huffed past me and into his bedroom slamming the door,

This just served to piss my off further, I slung the door open. "The hell! I think I deserve some kind of back story here. Or else would you like me to floo over to the Weasley's and share what I just walked in on?"  
His eyes widened, "Fine, but calm yourself first." He paused and patted the spot on the bed next to him. I walked over and sat down beside him. No matter how mad I was at him he was still my brother. "Bill knows about Fleur and I. He's perfectly fine with it."

I choked, "Huh?"

"Look, neither of them are happy. They love each other and thought that they were in love but they have both realized that they are more like best friends. However because of the bond of their marriage they can't separate unless both are caught having affairs."

I let these words sink in before finally asking how this all started. He explained that she had come to one of the games and they ran into each other afterwards and she had just had a fight with Bill and they went for coffee. Apparently Bill had someone he was interested in but had to wait before talking to her so for now the two of them remain together around the family and everyone, and Fleur and Oliver will see each other in private. He assured me that he was falling for Fleur and it wasn't just a fling to him, which he has never said before so that shows that he is actually serious. As much as I don't like it I will have to keep my mouth shut and act like I know absolutely nothing.

"Why did you come over again?"

I smiled, "Ollie! I completely forgot! I got a job! I start tomorrow! That means I can finally start paying you back for my flat!"

He hugged me, "That's great, Mar. But you're not paying me back."

"Yes, I am! Don't argue with me!" We both laughed,

"Where did you get a job?"

My smile faded, well I could be completely pissed at him right now but I'm not so maybe he won't be too angry with me. "Umm, I'm going to be an assistant at Malfoy Industries." I spoke clearly, hoping he would just leave it alone,

I watched him carefully as the words sank in, "What the hell, Marni! You're working for that arrogant piece of shit?" He yelled.

I nodded, "Yes, now before you get your knickers in a twist. He made me an amazing offer and I really think I will enjoy it. We have all settled our differences with him, why can't you?"

"Look, I will never like the guy. There is too much there. But I can't tell you what to do, even if I did you would just do it just to get on my nerves anyway. But if anything happens to you or he does something please tell me, I would love to give him a reason to be scared of me."  
"I'm a big girl Ollie, but thank you." After another hug and a few more minutes of talking I went back home. As soon as I got home and sat on the couch I felt myself falling asleep. I'm not sure what made me so tired. I guess everything that has happened today.

The next morning I woke up and quickly got ready for the day. I was extremely excited but nervous as well.

After getting dressed and approving of how I looked for the day I flooed to the address that Draco had given me yesterday. As soon as I stepped from the floo I was greeted by Draco.

"Good morning. Good to see you showed up."  
I smiled, "You doubted me?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Anyways, you came just in time. I just sent Lyla home in tears. I had told her last week that today would be her last day but yet she showed up this morning. I'm pretty sure she was trying to seduce me."

He wore an arrogant smirk, "What makes you think that?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't she?" I could tell he was joking but I knew that he knew that he was attractive and to be completely honest that has always been one of my biggest turn off. "Plus every assistant I have ever hired has tried to get in my pants."

"Well this one you won't have to worry about."

His eyes glowed a little, "Good to hear. Now how about a tour?" I nodded and we went around the building and he showed me everything and gave me the more detailed description of what I would actually be doing. I realized that I would have a lot of responsibility which I am really looking forward too. I caught on pretty quick and by the afternoon I was answering the owls and the floo calls like I had been there for ten years.

At 5:00pm it was time to go home for the day. Just as I was gathering everything up I heard Draco's office door open. "Marni, I was very impressed today. I think this will work out well for both of us."

"Thank you Draco. Well, I will see you tomorrow." With that I flashed him a smile before walking out of the door to walk down the street to meet Hermione and Luna. They have been owling me all day asking me how things are going.

The office is in downtown wizarding London so I didn't have far to walk to one of our favorite places to eat. I saw them immediately when I walked in. I greeted them both with a hug and patted Hermione's growing tummy.

"So how was your first day?"

"Great actually. He's surprising easy to work for. So far anyway." We carried on for a bit,

"Just don't fall for him."

I looked at Luna, "What are you talking about?"  
"Draco. He's very charming and handsome. You'll be spending lots of time with him. Don't get hurt."

"Luna, I love you dearly but honestly don't know why you would even think that could possibly happen." I retorted firmly even though even I didn't believe myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been working for Draco for about a month now. Everything is still going well and he is actually amazing to work for. Most of the time that is. I was at my desk doing some paper work when I looked up at saw Narcissa Malfoy walked in. I had yet to meet the woman, formally anyway so I was a little nervous because not only was she gorgeous, but just the air around the woman was intimidating. Most people thought the Draco was the spitting image of Lucius but they were wrong, he bared a strong resemblance to his mother.

She stopped in front of my desk and looked me over, "Well, at least you're dressed appropriately for the office unlike the past few assistants my dear son has hired."

"That's not saying too much." I said back causing the older woman to smile slightly.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Marni Wood, mam." I said a little weakly.

"Any relation to Charles Wood?"

I nodded, "My father. Would you like to see your son now?" I tried to get off the subject of my parents. All though I love my parents dearly we had our differences and I don't really like to talk about them.

"Yes, I believe so." I nodded and got up from my desk and walked the few feet to his office and knocked quietly on the door. I heard a mumbled come in.

I opened the door and saw him hunched over his desk, "Sorry to interrupt but your mother would like to see you."

His eyes grew slightly but he nodded, I opened the door further letting Mrs. Malfoy in and nodded towards Draco as I shut the door behind me.

I continued with my work and thirty minutes later Mrs. Malfoy and Draco emerged from his office. "Mother, I will see you soon." Draco said and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, dear. Well I will let you get back to work." She began to walk away but right before she got to the door she turned, "Oh and Draco. I approve of this one." She nodded towards me then she was gone.

I sat there confused for a second. I looked to Draco and he looked about as confused as I was.

"Well, that's good right?" I finally said.

Draco looked down me, smirk in place. "Well let's just say that is as nice of a compliment that you will get from my mother."

The rest of the day went by as normal. I was having dinner with the Weasley clan at the Burrow tonight. I was just about to leave when Draco came out, "You leaving Marni?"

I looked at him, "I was about too. Unless you need me to stay for something." I really would stay, I have no problem working longer hours if he needs me too.

"No, just thought that maybe we could go grab something to eat." He said that so casual like we go grab food all the time.

I refused to let my surprise show, "Um, I actually already have plans." I grabbed my satchel and slung it over my shoulder. "However, if you would like you could come with me. I'm eating at the Burrow tonight. Molly would love to have you."

He looked conflicted for a few minutes. "Sure, if you think she won't mind."

I gave him a pointed look, "You do know that we are talking about Molly Weasley here, right?" I shot a smirk back at him,

He gave a chuckle. With that we both gathered the last of our things and headed for the floo.

I went first to talk to Molly. As soon as I entered the familiar room I was attacked but the stout woman. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello Molly. I'm sorry I am a little late. Oh, and I have a guest coming I hope that is alright."

She smiled, "Nonsense dear, You're one of the first to arrive actually. Ginny floo called earlier and said that James was still napping and that they were going to wait until after he awoke to come over. And of course not! You know there is plenty for everyone!" Just then I heard the floo behind me and turned to watch Draco enter.

"Good evening, Molly. Hope you don't me intruding." He gave the woman a genuine smile, something we didn't see very often from him but was bloody gorgeous.

"Draco!" She took him into one of her massive hugs. He chuckled and patted her softly on the back. "You are welcome anytime, you know that." I thought back to just a few years ago when Draco would have rather been hit with a curse than step foot in this house.

"Thank you, Molly." While watching the interaction between the two I failed to noticed someone coming up behind me, Arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. I squealed and laughed after my feet were back firmly on the floor. I turned and hugged George.

"hello to you too George! How's the shop?"

He smiled, "Very well. Just hired yet another assistant to help run the place. People sure are spending money these days." I nodded. I was extremely happy that everything was going well for him. He leaned in close to me so that he could whisper to me without his mother hearing, "So, you and Draco huh?" I turned and saw him raising his eyebrows at me. I smacked his chest.

"No you dunce! We work together and I invited him over with me because I knew it has been a while since your mom has seen him!" I whispered back,

He glared at me and placed his hand over where I had hit him, "Mum, Marni hurt your baby." He whined like a three year old.

Molly just shook her head, "You must have deserved it. Sweet Marni wouldn't do any such thing without being provoked. Now I must finish supper." With that she took her leave from the room and I stuck my tongue out at George.

He stared at me wide eyed, "Why does everyone think you're so sweet and innocent?"

I gave him a smile, "Because I'm good at hiding my devious side." He huffed and left the room. Draco eyed me. I knew he wanted to say something but before he could I heard the door open and in came Hermione and Ron. I jumped up and gave them both hugs. Ron and Draco settled into a conversation about the latest Quidditch match and Hermione and I went to see if Molly needed any help.

We were settled at the table watching Molly because she refused to let us help.

"So, Marni what is going on with you and Draco?" Hermione questioned as she sipped her tea.

"Yes dear, I was curious about that myself."

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing is going on. Why do people keep assuming something is going on?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Well everyone knows that you two have gotten extremely close over the past month."

"We work together, Nee."

"Whatever you say."

I didn't even bother to respond instead I left the kitchen and walked back towards the living room. I stood there watching the two men talk. I looked Draco over and couldn't help but notice how attract he is. His blonde hair was slightly shaggier than it has been before which I really liked. His bone structure was one that I could stare at all the time. Damn it.

"Yeah, there's nothing going on. Maybe you need to tell him." A voice said behind me causing me to jump. I turned and glared at the giggling Hermione.

"Don't do that! And I have no clue what you're talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

The awkward just kept on coming when Bill and Fleur showed up, this is the first time since last month that I had seen either one of them and I just hoped that to everyone else I seemed normal. The entire dinner I felt like there were eyes watching me. I looked up once and Fleur was giving me a look. We shared a glance and I knew that I would have to talk to her and Bill at some point in time but right now was not the right time at all. Draco kept looking at me, I only caught him once but I knew that it was happening every few minutes. The others at the table seemed completely oblivious to the tension that I felt which just made things a little easier.

After we finished eating we sat in the living room for a few moments, but I could tell that Draco was getting restless but didn't want to be rude. "Molly, thank you so much for inviting me to supper and for allowing me to bring Draco on such short notice but I think that the two of us should each be heading home now. We have a busy day at the office tomorrow."

Draco stood beside me, "Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley. The food was delicious." He gave her a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek.

"No problem dear, you're welcome anytime." He returned his hug then engulfed me in another one of her monstrous hugs as Draco stepped into the floor. He mouthed something to me which I quickly nodded too before he disappeared in the green flames.

"I'll be in touch soon. Good night everybody." With that and a chorus of goodbyes I stepped in and made my way to my apartment. I was not surprised when I found Draco standing there. I had given him enough time to get here before I did.

"Hello." I said lamely.

"Hello. So, can I ask you something?" He asked taking a seat on my couch. I walked over and sat beside him,

"Sure. Why not."

"What was up between Fleur, Bill and you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered quickly, a dead giveaway that something was indeed up.

"Don't bullshit me, Marni. I could feel the tension between the three of you. Don't you trust me?"

I looked into his eyes and could almost feel the passion radiating from them. "You swear not to say anything, because technically I shouldn't know and it would cause a lot of problems if this became gossip."

He looked surprised. But nodded his head, I started telling the whole story. I don't know why I even considering telling him but it was just coming out of my mouth before I could control it.

"So that's why you were so weird with them."

"You noticed? Shit, do you think that the Weasley's noticed?" I was in panic mode right now. I put my face in my hands.

I felt soft, warm hands wrap around my wrists and pull them from my face. I looked up and my brown eyes met his gray ones and I instantly started to calm down. "Marni, relax. I only noticed because for the past few months I've been around you more than I have anybody else. No one else noticed." I simply nodded.

Our faces were really close, and I didn't mind at all.

All of a sudden the floo sounded and out of the flames walked my brother. I moved away from Draco causing us to break contact. I looked at Oliver's face and I couldn't read his expression I just knew that he wasn't happy.

"Marni, I better get going. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." He leaned down and kissed my cheek before standing up. Pretty sure he did that just to piss my brother off and my the fire in Oliver's eyes it sure worked. "Wood." Draco acknowledged before he was gone.

"What the bloody hell was going on here?" He yelled,

"Oh, Oliver. It was nothing. Calm down." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"I won't bloody calm down! I came over here to tell you that Fleur was very grateful that you acted normally towards her and Bill this evening and I find you and that ferret hooked up on the couch."

"Ollie, really? We were barely touching! Plus you don't know the circumstances so don't go jumping to conclusions!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! He's got quite the reputation for making his assistants into bed partners! That's just what you are to him isn't?" The second those words came out of his mouth, a part of my heart broke.

"Get out." My voice was calm but there was fire behind it. Oliver's eyes widened. He moved closer to me but I backed away and did something I never thought I would do, I pulled my wand out on my brother.

He put his hands up, "Marni, please. I'm sorry. You know how I get when I'm upset. I'm sorry."

"I don't really care right now, Oliver. You remember how dad used to talk to me. Especially my 5th and 6th years at school? Do you remember promising me that you would never call me the things that dad did? Well guess you just broke your promise. Now get out."

He gave me one last look and I knew he regretted what he said but right now it didn't matter. He backed his way into the floo and with one last I'm sorry he was gone. I sat back down on the couch and memories of my childhood kept flashing before my eyes, My dad was not the easiest person to please in the world. Oliver was their pride and joy. He was the star Quidditch player and I was just the average child with nothing special about them. When I was fifteen my dad accused me of something that I didn't actually do. I can remember when my dad walked into my bedroom and found that I wasn't alone but instead wrapped in the arms of Roger Davies. I thought we were in love and I let myself fall completely for him. One night after a particularly bad fight with my mom and dad I sent Roger an owl asking him to come see me. He immediately was there and wrapped me in a hug and we spent about thirty minutes laying in my bed, all clothes on, him just holding me. My dad decided that he wanted to talk to me and walked in and found us. He immediately started calling me a slag, whore, slut anything he could think of. That continued for the rest of his life. He never let that go and never thought of me the same way again even though it was something completely innocent. However in his eyes I had just ruined the entire family.

After that Oliver didn't speak to me for months. He thought the same thing, until he heard Roger one day in the Quidditch change rooms about how I would have to give some up to be a slut. I'm pretty sure he got a punch in the stomach for that. After that Oliver found me and apologized and swore that he would never treat me like that. I guess never came before we knew it because that's exactly what he did.

I couldn't sleep that night because I was so emotional. Getting ready for work the next morning was not fun but I refused to let my personal shit interfere with my work.

I walked into the building and could hear yelling before I even got to me desk. I stopped for a minute and instantly recognized Draco's and Oliver's voices. What the hell. I slung Draco's door open and found him up against the wall with Oliver's wand at his throat,

"Oliver, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed. He turned and his eyes widened.

"I came to talk to this shit bag but he was being a smartass."

"Let him go!" I screamed and he instantly pulled his arm down and turned towards me completely. "Get the hell out of here. Now." I said and walked past him and to Draco. "Are you okay?" my voice soft as I addressed him.

His eyes were focused on the retreating back of my brother. His eyes never left his form until he had completely left the building before he turned towards me.

He gave me a smile, "I'm fine. Not the first time you're brother has cornered me."

I let out a giggle, remember back in school. "I'm so sorry about him. He shouldn't have brought our home issues here."

"Why did he?"

Debating on telling the truth or making something up I finally just let the truth come out, "He's pissed because he thinks that we're having sex."


	5. Chapter 5

The look on Draco's face was enough to send me into giggles.

"Why would he think that?"

"long story short, when I was fifteen my dad found my boyfriend and I laying completely clothed in my bed together and he flipped his lid. Called me every possible name he could think of. Oliver jumped to the same conclusion about the two of us when he saw us on the couch together last night."

"Davies?" He questioned. I looked at him confused,

"How did you know that it was Roger?"

He turned a little red, "Umm…Not sure I should tell you that."

"Tell me, Draco. I'm an adult now. I can take whatever it is."

"Well Davies, kind of spread it around that you guys were actually having a shag when your dad walked in."

I let out a laugh, of course I knew of the rumors he spread that was why I dumped his sorry butt, "I knew the shit did that, I just didn't know that it traveled to the Slytherins. No offense." I stated with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, we heard it all."

"Great. Just so you know it was absolutely a lie. Anyways, I'm once again sorry about my brother. I'm not speaking to him at the moment but be sure that as soon as I forgive him I will make him pay. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do," With that I left his office to start my morning work, which I was behind on.

Three weeks later I was sitting with Luna. I was still not on speaking terms with my brother. I knew that I would forgive him but I have been super busy because work has been crazy and preparing for Luna's wedding has been taking up my free time. Also he has been traveling for the better part of two weeks for games so I really haven't had much time to talk to him.

"So, Marni, do you have a date for the wedding yet?" Luna asked in her airy voice that just made everything seem like no big deal at all. One of the main reasons I loved talking stuff out with her.

I shook my head no, "I didn't think it was required. I am perfectly happy going all by me self."

"Oh no no. You're the maid of honor. You must have an escort."

"Why?"

"Oh dear, did I not tell you? It's my family tradition that the maid of honor have a special dance with their escort right after the bride and groom's first dance. You must have a date." I just stared at her. Why did she not mention this six bloody months ago what she asked me to be her maid of honor!

"No! You most certainly did not tell me that! What the bloody hell am I supposed to do."

"Oh well. Surely you can find someone. Well I must be going to meet Neville. See you, Marni." And with that the blonde was leaving the restaurant leaving me in a panic. I started going over every guy I knew in my mind that I could get to come with me at this late of notice. Seamus was out he was with Lavender. Cho had her claws in Dean Thomas. Theo and Blaise are far too into themselves. All the Weasley men are spoken for, shit there is only one option. That little sneak did this to me on purpose!

Later that evening I decided to send Draco an owl to see if he could come over to talk. I got a response within ten minutes that said he would be over within the next hour.

I couldn't help but pace back and forth in front of the fireplace while I waited. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

There on the other side stood Draco with a large grin on his face. "Oh, hello. Why didn't you use the floo?" I asked as I stepped aside letting him into my apartment.

"I was doing some shopping when I got your owl and was not far from here so I just walked." I nodded in understanding.

We sat down on the sofa. "So, what's going on? Your letter was frantic at best."

"Um…well…you see here's the thing. I kind of need a favor." I don't know why I was being shy and embarrassed. This is not who I am at all.

"What kind of favor?"

"Um…if you have plans that's okay but I was kind of wondering if you would be my date to Luna and Neville's wedding this weekend. I had every intention of going by myself but then Luna told me today that since I am the maid of honor that I have to have an escort for some stupid dance after their first dance and I don't have anyone else I could really ask but I know that it may not be exactly proper since you're my boss and everything…I just don't" My rant was cut off when Draco placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked up,

"Marni, calm yourself." He let out a little chuckle. "I missed half of that. You want me to come with you to Neville's wedding?"

I nodded, "You see, apparently it's part of Luna's family tradition that he maid of honor and her escort share a dance. She didn't tell me this until today and the wedding is Saturday."

"Sure, I would love to be your escort."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought that maybe you had other plans with some nice pretty bird for this weekend."

"I do now." He said with a smirk before placing a kiss to my cheek and standing from the couch, "Well if that is all I really must be going. See you in the morning, Ms. Wood." With that he apparated and was gone.

I was frozen to my spot on the couch in complete confusion.

The rest of the work week was completely normal. Draco and I worked side by side the whole week, nothing was ever said about our conversation earlier in the week. Friday can and I had to ask if I could leave a little early. I knocked on his office door before opening it enough to stick my head in, "Draco, can I come in right quick?"

He looked up from his paper work and smile at me and gave me a nod. "Sure, what do you need?"

"We've kind of slowed down, and I was wondering if I may could leave about an hour early. We're having a little get together for Luna tonight and I don't want to be late. But if you need me stay then I understand." He leaned back against his chair.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Go have fun." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said and turned to walk out,  
"Oh and Marni." I turned back towards him, "I'll pick you up at 4 tomorrow afternoon for the wedding."


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty soon I was dressed up for out little girls night. I was really looking forward to being able to let loose just a little bit. I arrived at the wizarding club that Luna had said we would be meeting, it was a relatively new place called Fire and Dragons. I had never been so I was even more excited when I got there and it was amazing. I immediately spotted a table in the back with Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Katie and sadly Fleur. I walked up smiled and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. The girls and I ordered a round of drinks, non-alcoholic for Hermione, and cheers to Luna on the eve of her wedding.

The night went pretty well and I was feelings pretty good. "Hey, Marni. Did you ever find a date for wedding tomorrow?"

I took a big swallow of my drink, "Yes, seeing as I had no choice in the matter." I shot a pointed look at Luna who just grinned.

"Well are you going to tell us who?" Fleur piped in. I was hesitant to say who because I had a feeling that whatever I said tonight would get back to my brother.

"Everyone will just see tomorrow." I stated firmly and with that I got up from the table, and walked to the bar. As I was waiting for my drink I glanced around the club. It was only a few seconds before a familiar head of blonde on the dance floor. I watched as he danced with a beautiful yet trashy looking girl. I was mesmerized by how he moved. I had no idea he could dance like that. He leaned down and connected his lips with hers and all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach. Why? Why am I feeling like this. Am I jealous? My eyes were locked on the pair who were oblivious to their audience. My stomach knotted up and I felt like I had just been punched in the gut and I felt my heart sink. Holy shit, I am jealous! Dammit! I all of sudden wasn't feeling up to partying anymore. I made my way to the loo abandoning my freshly ordered drink in the process. I splashed my face with water. While I was drying my face with a towel I heard the door open.

"Marni, we saw you run off. Are you okay?" Ginny's voice came from directly behind me.

I looked up into the mirror and caught her gaze, "I felt sick all of a sudden. I think I need to be heading home."

"Are you sure?" She looked at me skeptically.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll go apologize to everyone." She nodded and walked with me back to the table. "Hey, um. I think I am about to head back home. I got sick feeling just a minute ago and I think it's best. I am so sorry, Luna. Have fun! And I will see you pretty ladies tomorrow."

"I understand, Marni, go home and rest for the wedding tomorrow be at my house no later than 4:30." I nodded then waved goodbye, not bothering with hugs or kisses. I made my way through the club. I tried to be as fast as I could as I weaved in out between people.

Someone grabbed my arm and I froze in my tracks. Shit. Please don't be who I think it is, "Marni." Dammit. I turned slowly around and was face to face with my boss. I noticed his eyes rake over my body and I suddenly felt very exposed in my halter top dress that showed off my chest and fell just at mid-thigh. I knew he was comparing me to that girl he was just with and I definitely couldn't measure up to her. I looked at his face, his lips swollen from the kiss I witnessed earlier, I felt myself trying to tear up but I willed myself not to cry. "I didn't realize this is where you girls were coming."

"I guess I didn't mention it. Didn't know you'd be here either. Well I must be going." I said quickly trying to turn and walk away but he still held firm to my arm.

"It's early. Where are you headed? Found a man that's waiting for you outside?" There was sarcasm in his voice and this just served to piss me off.

"Even if I did that would be none of your business so if you would please let go of my arm and let me leave." His hand released me but his eyes stayed trained on mine. I turned sharply and continued my away out of the club. Once I was out I made my way to the apparation point and soon was standing in my apartment. I flopped down on my bed. What the hell is wrong with me. He was a total prat in school. Yes, we have been friends for a couple years now but he was still an egotistical bastard for so many years. He's my boss! I cannot have feelings for my boss, that is just wrong on so many levels. I closed my eyes and tried to just forget about the night and go to sleep. Just as I was about to fall into slumber I jolted awake, he's my date for tomorrow! Son of a bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning about eight I finally got up. I took a nice long shower, trying to wash last night's events clear away.

I made sure I had my dress and everything ready. We were all getting ready at Luna's with her, so that everyone could match. I love Luna with all my heart but her fashion sense scares me at times but I was really grateful that the dresses she picked out for the three of us were actually very beautiful. They were bright blue, one shoulder, tea length with silver belts around the waist. All in all we were all very pleased and it even flattered Hermione's growing baby belly.

About one, I heard the floo sound like someone had come through. The only people allowed through my floo without permission first are Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Oliver and Draco. I will be seeing the girls in just a little bit so it couldn't be them, the only reason that Draco is still allowed through is because I had yet to put the correct wards back in place after letting him in a few weeks ago.

I walked into the living room and found Oliver sitting on my couch. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "I came to apologize. I miss my sister." He stood up walking closer to me. I however stood completely still leaning against the door way between the living room and my bedroom.

I knew he was being sincere but I was still hurt, "I miss you too but you should have thought about that before you turned into dad."

He flinched. "Don't ever call me that. You know that it was just my shock and anger talking."

"You still said it."

"Dammit, Marni. You're so stubborn!" He through his hands in the air causing a giggle to escape from my throat.

"I get it from you, you ass." He smiled at me and engulfed me in a hug, which I immediately returned. As much as I hate what he said I know deep down that he was just pissed and didn't really mean it.

"So, Fleur told me that you didn't tell them who your date for the wedding was."

"That's exactly why I didn't." I stated honestly. I knew that she would run her big mouth.

We made our way over to the couch.  
He ignored my comment, "Um, I actually have some really great news. Fleur and Bill have officially filed for a legal wizarding divorce." I looked at him and I swear I have never seen my brother smile that big. Even though this situation is awkward and bound to lead to some drama I had to support my brother because I honestly know that he is truly happy.

"Really? Bill finally made his move on that bird?"

He nodded, "You'll never guess who it is either." There was a smirk on his face. I racked my brain trying to think of girls that would shock me. I just looked at him confused, "Pansy Parkinson."

"What the hell! She's been dating Viktor Krum for ages!"

"I know, we were just as shocked. Apparently, they met back about a year or so ago and started having lunch together occasionally. I don't know the whole story, but apparently she was getting tired of Viktor always being gone and was lonely, and with Bill's situation he was drawn to her."

"well this is certainly a strange turn of events, however if you are happy and everyone else is happy then good for you lot." I said with a small smile then looked down at my hands.

"Mar, what is it?" I looked back at my brother and he looked concerned.

"Nothing Ollie, I promise I am fine. Now, when are you lot going to break this amazing news to the Weasley clan?"

He groaned, "We're having supper there tomorrow night and going to explain everything. Hopefully Molly won't go too crazy on us."

I gave my brother a sympathetic smile knowing that she would blow her top. We chatted for a little longer then he had to go meet Fleur and Bill before they made their last appearance as a 'happy couple'.

Pretty soon it was ten till four and I knew that Draco would be here any minute. My stomach was in knots but I wouldn't let this shit screw today up. Today is not about me. It's about Luna and Neville celebrating their love. My dress was hanging right beside the door with my bag with makeup and shoes sitting right underneath. All too soon there was a knock on my flat door.

I walked over and opened the door. Draco was standing there in a beautiful dark grey suit, with a shirt that was almost identical to my dress for the wedding. He looked amazing, He gave me a smile and handing me the simple yellow sunflower he was holding.

"How did you know I love sunflowers?" I questioned, looked at him carefully.

"Surprising as it is to hear, I do actually listen when people talk."

"Well, thank you. It's very sweet. Um, just let me grab my things and we can head over" I was trying not to look at him too much, but then again I didn't want to make it obvious.

We decided to walk, Luna didn't live all that far from me and it was a beautiful day. It was a little awkward.

"So, why did you run off so suddenly last night?" I looked at him,

"I was sick if you must know."

"Yeah, sure you were." He said with a snotty little attitude.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

He looked taken aback by my outburst. "Would you calm down. It was only a joke. Just as what I said last night was a joke. I know you better than to think that you were off with some bloke." His words burned like fire.

"Listen, you don't know me as well as you seem to think. Even if I wasn't off with some bloke I could have. I noticed several of them looking at me. Just because you choose to hook up with nasty slags doesn't mean I make the same choice."

Shit. I did not just let that slip out. Dammit all to bloody hell.

He looked at me for a few minutes then that damn smirk appeared on his face. "What makes you think I shagged a slag last night?"

Lucky for both of us we had just arrived at Luna's house. We stood in front of the house and I turned so that I was standing between Draco and the house. "Look, I am not having this discussion anymore. Today is about Luna and Neville. Now I have to go and get ready with the girls. Right now I couldn't care less where you go but please just act decently for me. The boys should be inside somewhere." With that I turned and walked straight for the beautiful home that Luna and Neville had purchased about three months ago.

Soon enough I was immersed in a room full of makeup, hairspray and clothes. The girls all giggled and chatting with excitement. Luna looked beautiful already, her golden hair curly because and I quote, "Neville can't control himself when my hair is like this."

The four of us were finally all ready. Our hair was all straightened and pulled in a loose side pony tail hanging over the opposite shoulder of our dress with a pretty silver flower barrette. Makeup was very light and fun but still appropriate for the occasion. Luna's dress was quirky, just like her. The strapless gown had a lace overlay and the bottom flared out in what looked like ocean waves. It was so Luna.

Soon enough the ceremony was starting. As I made my way down the isle, there were several people that caught my attention, first was Bill and Fleur who were sitting holding hands, they smiled at me and I made sure to smile back. I guess it was my way of letting them know that I supporting everything that would happen. Then I caught sight of Oliver, who I didn't even realize would be attending, but what really caught my attention was the fact that sitting right next to him was none other than Pansy. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Then I spotted that hair. His eyes never left me. The entire ceremony I could feel his gaze on me but I refused to return it. I know that I will have to give him some explanation for my outburst I just have no clue what that will be yet.

The reception will definitely be very interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

After the ceremony was over we had little bit of time while they changed the backyard into the reception atmosphere. All the others had already gone to go fix themselves up a bit but I lagged behind. As I was walking down a corridor all of a sudden a hand grabbed me and pulled into a bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"What the hell!" I turned and was face to face with Draco. He moved closer to me, causing me to back up. Soon my back hit the sink and I was trapped. His arms came down to rest on the sink.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one that just bloody pulled me into the loo!"

"Because you're being a bitch." I knew that was true but it still hurt a little to hear him say that.

"And you're a manwhore."

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I scoffed, even though I knew that it was the honest truth, I'd be damn if I willingly let him know that. "Of what?"

He leaned real close to me, I could feel his breath hitting my ear and side of my face. "You saw me with that bird last night at the club didn't you?" He whispered, causing me to shiver, "You wanted to be her. You wanted to be dancing with me. You wanted to be the one with my hands inside your dress." I gasped and pushed hard against his chest.

Caught off guard he stumbled away from me. All I did was give him a look of pure disgust before grabbing the door handle and walking out of the bathroom.

Of course luck and I have never truly been friends and who was walking just in front of the bathroom right then? None other than Bill, Fleur, Oliver and Pansy. They all looked over at the sudden movement of the door and stared at me. I huffed past them and could hear Oliver yelling when he saw Draco come out behind me. Shit shit shit. I heard footsteps coming up fast behind me. A hand grabbed mine, and I automatically knew it didn't belong to Draco or Oliver, it was way too soft. I turned and was surprised to see Pansy.

"Look, before you say anything. I know that we haven't had the best history. However, I do know how Draco works. Even though he has changed a lot since school, for the better, his game is still the same."

I looked at her confused. She sighed, '"Look Marni, I know you know about our unique situation and have kept it a secret and have been supportive. Let me help you with whatever the bloody hell is going on here." I looked over her shoulder. It looked like Bill and Fleur had calmed Oliver down and Draco was nowhere to be seen. They were far enough away though that they couldn't hear what we were talking about,

"I appreciate it, Pansy. And the past is the past. I let go of all that petty shit a long time ago, However, today is not about me. Not about Draco. It's about two of my best friends celebrating their marriage." I stated plainly before walking away. I managed to avoid that whole crew until well into the reception. I was sitting with a fake smile on my face drinking whatever the hell this special alcoholic drink was they were serving. They announced the start of the dance of the bride and groom. I smiled as the two gracefully glided along. However deep inside I was freaking out knowing that in just a few minutes they would call me to the dance floor. I was a little worried that Draco had left because I haven't seen him since I left him to face my brother. All of a sudden a hand came down on my shoulder gently. I turned my head and found Draco staring down at me.

He leaned closer to me, "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

I just shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it right now. We have to get through this dance and the rest of this night with no drama for Luna and Neville."

I knew he wanted to say something but before he got the chance all of a sudden there was a spotlight on the two of us and I could hear Luna's voice, "Now, as a part of my family's tradition I would like to welcome my lovely maid of honor, Marni Wood and her escort Draco Malfoy to the dance floor."  
Draco walked in front of me and reached for my hand. I put on a fake smile and took it, letting him lead me for our dance. Being this close to him was torture but I didn't let it show. The dance only lasted about three minutes but to me it felt like an eternity. Soon enough we were doing our bows and I walked quickly off the dance floor and straight to the bar. I got yet another one of those horrible drinks but right now I couldn't care less.

"Marni, is something wrong?"

I looked over to Luna. "No, everything is great. Luna, I am so happy for you. Today has been beautiful" I told her, it was partly true.

I knew she didn't believe me but she just gave me a hug and went to mingle with her other guests.

"You're a horrible liar, Mar." I looked to my side and smiled a little at my brother and Pansy.

"I know that, Ollie. So are you."

He chuckled and moved closer to me, knowing that I had my claws put away for the moment anyways.

"So, are you going to explain why I saw you coming out of a loo with Draco Malfoy hot on your tail?"

I shook my head, "Nope, my business. I am grown. I can handle it."

"Marni, you may be grown but I am your big brother. But I will leave it alone as long as you promise me if you ever need help you'll ask."

I nodded then turned my attention to Pansy, "Pansy, I'm sorry about earlier. I acted ugly and you were just trying to help. I apologize."

She gave me a warm smile, something that up until about a year ago I didn't know she was capable of. "Don't worry about it. I completely understand. I just hope that maybe after everything is settle we can be friends."

I smiled. "I would like that."

Soon people were starting to slowly head home. I gave Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny all hugs and started to make my way home. Just as I was walking out of the house with all my stuff I saw Draco leaning against the side of the house. He saw me and walked towards me.

"You are seriously walking home alone at this hour?"

I just looked at him, "Yes."

"That's ridiculous, let me walk with you."

I started to protest but he grabbed my bag from me. Not feeling like fighting I let him walk beside me. It was a quiet walk all the way to the door of my flat. I took my bag from him,

"thanks for walking me." I unlocked the door and was about to walk in when his hand stopped me. I turned to question him but was stopped when his lips pressed gently against mine. I knew that I shouldn't but I immediately responded, kissing him back. I let the bag drop from my hand and wrapped them around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against him. He pulled away and stared into my eyes, "I think we need to talk."

I nodded pulling myself away from him, not trusting myself to speak. I kicked the bag further into my flat then interlaced our fingers together and lead him into the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked to the couch, it was now or never to tell him everything. I really didn't want too but I knew that it was something that I had to do.

"Before you say anything, can I start?" I asked weakly. Our hands were still interlocked and I felt him squeeze gently and watched as he nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember the night that you came to the Weasley's for help?" I asked wearily. This was going be a tough subject for both of us.

"Of course, best decision of my life."

"Well, you remember that Oliver and I were there also?" He nodded and I gulped and continued, "Well what you didn't know and what nobody except for Molly, Arthur and a few other order members knew was that we were there because our parents had been killed earlier that night. Death Eaters came to our house in a raid, our parents told us to hide and selfishly we did. We stayed in the attic of our home for over two hours before we decided to check. We found them dead on the stairs. They were trying to keep up safe. My parents and I never saw eye to eye. They always compared me to Oliver. However I knew right then that they truly loved both of us. They sacrificed themselves so that we would be safe. I wish that I could have stopped them and I feel guilty every day." Tears were streaming down my face now. Draco pulled me into him, I immediately buried my head in his chest and let him hold me.

I felt a kiss to the top of my head then felt him lay his on top of mine, "I had no idea, Marni. But listen, you wouldn't have been able to stop them. This isn't your fault. Do you know what finally made me want to leave that horrible place and get help from the Order?"

I pulled away and looked into his grey eyes, and saw tears threatening to spill from his as well. I shook my head, "Well earlier that evening there had been a meeting. I sat there and listened to the sick bastard and all the plans they were making. Something was said, I'm not even sure what it was but my mother objected. As you can assume he did not like that very much and ordered two of his men to beat my mother. I screamed and fought against the two that were holding me back, I wanted so badly to break away from them and save my mother from those horrible people but they were too strong. However my father, the piece of shit that he is just sat there and watched, absolutely no emotion on his face as the woman he supposedly loved was being beaten half to death. It was that moment that I knew I had to get away. That I knew that I would be nothing like any of those men. Later that night I had the opportunity and I ran. I didn't know where to go but somehow I found myself outside of the Weasley's. still to this day it was the best thing that I could have done. My mother, though she seems cold and hard, she really isn't. She's just used to having to act that way. She was proud that I got myself out of there, and is really glad that my father is locked away for life."

We just sat there and stared each other for a few minutes. "I guess neither one of us have had the ideal life."

He gave a chuckle, "Not at all, but honestly I would have never grown up if it hadn't been for my past."

I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. "So, I know that it took all of us a little while to trust you but Oliver still doesn't. Why is that?" Draco's pale features turned bright red, causing me to both giggle and be extremely confused.

"I'm not sure you want to know that."

"I'm quite sure that I do! Tell me!" I pressed him.

He groaned, "It's embarrassing."

I giggled even more, "I figured that! Please tell me, Draco." I said with puppy dog eyes that I knew would make him give in.

"Shit, okay fine. Look, do you remember Oliver's girlfriend. The one that was our age?" I had to think for a few minutes. It finally clicked with me,

"Daphne Greengrass." I stated simply. Oliver had dated her for only a few months during mine and Daphne's fifth year. It didn't bother me, she was always well I won't say pleasant but she was alright to be around.

"That would be correct. Well we were always like brother and sister. One night I guess Oliver decided to make a surprise visit to the castle to see her. Well we were sitting in the common room, I was a little upset, about a girl actually and Oliver found us snuggled on the couch. He was convinced that she was cheating on him, she told him the truth, which I confirmed. However, he wasn't too keen on the girl I was crying over."

I let his words dance in my head. I know I must have looked completely confused, "I don't understand."

Draco sighed, "Marni, the girl I was talking about was you. You were with Davies, and I had no chance with you and I had a crush on you the whole year."

I just looked at him wide eyed. Draco Malfoy had a crush on my in school? That's not possible.

"How did you even know I was there. I was always invisible."

He grabbed my hands, "You were never and never will be invisible to me." His lips landed on mine in a fiery kiss. I immediately responded pushing back against him.

We pulled apart, both laboring for breath and smiling. "You know, I always liked you too."


End file.
